


Mr. Wilford's Sex Hotline

by janetcarter



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Phone Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Bennett teases Mel during a call to Mr. Wilford.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mr. Wilford's Sex Hotline

Bennett swiveled in his chair from side to side. It was a slow day; well, not for Mel, probably. It never was. The first time he’d seen her in days had been that morning, but Mr. Wilford’s duties cut them off mid-makeout. 

Anyway, regardless of how busy _her_ day-to-day was, he was bored out of his mind up here. Javi wasn’t biting at his attempts for conversation, and he thought he might go insane if he saw any more snow. Too bad it was the only thing to look at besides meters and knobs. 

His ears perked up at the sharp ring of the phone. The rare call to Mr. Wilford was one of the few chances he got to speak to Mel while she was busy with “Hospitality” duties. Grinning, he cleared his throat, suppressed the urge to say “hyello”, and instead stiffly gave an accented “Mr. Wilford speaking.” The passengers were too terrified of Wilford to ever pick up the phone themselves, but he owed Mel some carefulness considering what he was about to do. 

“Mr. Wilford, hello.” Her tone made him feel like the eternal winter’s chill was drilling into his skin. He felt personally challenged to melt the ice. 

“Missing me already?”

“Yes, I am so sorry to disturb you, but we have a passenger, Mrs. Jensen, who is incredibly unhappy with the recent menu changes in First.”

“What a naughty little thing, huh?” He clicked his tongue and looked back to Javi, who rolled his eyes and sighed. “What do you say you come up to the front and we can pick up where we left off?” 

“I see your point.” Her tone maintained its refined customer service air, which made him want to corrupt it even more. But hey, at least she was somewhat responding to him instead of sticking entirely to script.

“Let’s seeeee, I could sit you up on the dash, tear off that uniform of yours and fuck you senseless.”

Melanie’s inhale was shaky where it should’ve been sharp. It made Bennett’s grin widen and his dick stiffen. 

“Bennett, what the fuck?” 

“Plug your virgin ears, Jav.” He turned back to the dash. “OR you could bend me over the controls and fuck ME senseless.” 

“I hope to God you sanitize them,” Javi whined. The clacking of keys stopped, probably because Javi was re-evaluating every single lever he’d ever touched.

“Well, sir,” Melanie finally composed herself enough to say. Bennett was sure she would be swearing at him if she could, a breathy _“Dammit, Bennett,”_ beneath the niceties. “She seems to need some convincing.” 

Usually the passengers gave in around here, so he’d have to make this fast. Doing so would be helped by how Javi was now thankfully covering his ears. 

Bennett spoke low into the phone. “Well, maybe she should meet me in her quarters so I can lay a few kisses on her jaw, trail down her neck until my lips find those gorgeous breasts of hers.”She cleared her throat. He imagined she was struggling to keep the steely posture she normally held so easily, especially with all eyes on her. All he could think about was the way her body trembled and jerked the last time they fucked. God, it’d been ages since they’d last gotten that far. “And while my mouth is busy, my hands will caress their way lower and lower until--”

“Yes, sir,” she interrupted quickly. “I think that would be a wonderful idea.” Although he knew the truth, her tone could easily come off as nervous to anyone who couldn’t hear what he was whispering in her ear. The troublemaker in First must’ve been shaking since he heard a muffled plea on the other end. “My apologies, Mr. Wilford, it seems Mrs. Jensen has changed her mind. Thank you for your time.”

As disappointing it was that his fun was over, he had to hope their fun was just getting started--or continuing from earlier, anyway. “My pleasure, Mel!” 

And the line went dead.

“She’s going to kill you for distracting her,” Javi said as Bennett hung up the phone. His voice was unsteady and strained, like a kid who’d just heard his parents flirt. 

“Eh, what can I say? I deserve a beating anyway.” Besides, if it meant Mel might finally find time for him in her busy schedule, he welcomed her hands around his throat. 

And hopefully his dick, since he’d accidentally given himself a boner.


End file.
